Circle The Drain
by bored spitless
Summary: He's loves the Hollywood lifestyle. drugs, sex, booze. all of it. and it hurts me so damn much.   rated due to references of drug abuse and domestic abuse.


_This is the last time you say,  
After the last line you break,  
It's not even a holiday,  
Nothing to celebrate.  
You give a hundred reasons why,  
And you say you're really gonna try.  
If I had a nickel for everytime,  
I'd overbank.  
_

I can't take it anymore. I hear you over and over, promising that you're not…not going to be how you are. But how can you change that? This is who you are!

You love the parties. You love the free drugs and free drinks. You love how the women flock to you, pressing up against you and telling you what they want you to do to them. While I'm next to you!

I can't…I can't stand by and watch this anymore. It hurts too much.

_Thought that I was the exception,  
I could have rewrite your addiction,  
You could've been the greatest,  
But you'd rather get wasted._

He left again. Even after I told him that if he left, it would mean we were over. Does he not love me anymore? Has this new life of stardom made him like this? Some kind of creature who can't tell who really loves him?

I guess so.

_You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.  
Wanna be your lover, not your fucking' mother.  
Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain.  
_

He came back and tried to act as though nothing was wrong. He slipped into bed next to me and slowly began touching me, whispering in my ear how much he loved me.

But he wasn't speaking to me.

My name is not Sakura.

_You say you have to write your rhymes,  
Whatever helps you sleep at night  
You've become what you despise,  
A stereotype  
You think you're so rock and roll,  
But you're really just a joke.  
Had the world in the palm of your hands,  
But you fucking choked  
Should've been my team mate,  
Could've changed your fate,  
You say that you love me,  
You won't remember in the morning._

He lied to my face yesterday. I asked him if he was high but I already knew the answer. He said no.

But his eyes were so glazed over, and that horrible white powder had left a faint trace around his nose, it was impossible for him to lie.

I asked him why he did the drugs when he was sober once. He said it helped him think. Yet, that's impossible. He only ever did the drugs…always. I can't remember a day in recent history when he wasn't hopped up on something. Whether it is the powder, the pill, or even my least favorite, the needle. He took anything, anytime and didn't even think of the consequences.

But, they're all I can think of. Him getting caught with it, or sharing needles and getting kind of disease. Or my least favorite-overdose.

_You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.  
Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother.  
Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain._

He called me by name yesterday. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Hinata, where are you? I love you my perfect Hinata."

But he was so high he couldn't tell that I was in front of him. __

You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down

He frowned as he looked at the suitcases on the floor. He didn't understand what was going on. Not a surprise. This was the first time he'd been sober all week.

He looked at me and softly asked, "What's going on Hinata?"

I didn't look at him. I couldn't. He didn't even know what he did.

I said to the floor, from the curtain of my hair, "This is for your own good. I know-"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me."

I felt my eyes close in pain. How dare he. How dare he say that to me.

"I do. And that's why I'm making you go. This will be best for you."

He snorted in contempt. What a shock. He's good at snorting. "That's bullshit Hinata. I have this under control. Rehab is for people who can't control themselves. I can. Hinata-"

"You have no control." I said so quietly, I was surprised he heard it.

"I do. For fuck's sake, I'm not-"

"You're not what?"

_Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother.  
Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain.  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain._

I finally look up at him, letting my hair fall from my face.

He frowned hard as he finally saw the deep purple bruises adorning my face and neck. This was why.

"Hinata…who the fuck hurt you?"

He was so mad. Someone dared to hurt me. Oh, when he found out…

"You did. "

His eyes narrowed in anger. "No. That isn't funny Hinata. I want the truth now. Who dared to hurt you?"He took a step closer to me, but topped as the police officer by the door took a step closer.

"I'm telling you the truth. You were so high off PCP that you thought I was some demonic thing that was going to kill you."

He shook his head, not wanting to hear it. He backed up, trying to escape the truth. "No. No. there's no way. I'm in control. I know I am."

I shake my head. "Kiba…You aren't. And you haven't been for almost a year." I shook my head as the police officer and the head of the rehabilitation clinic walked over to Kiba and grabbed his arms. He continued to shake his head as he walked away. "No." He looked up at me. "Hinata…Please…"__

You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.

__And now the ears started. Would I stay for him? Or would I leave?

"Hinata. Please. Please, be here when I' out." He started to fight against the arms holding him until he could look at me easily. "Please. Wait for me. I promise you, I'll better. You can't leave me when I really need you."

The tears fell faster as I nodded. "I couldn't just leave him. I loved him too much. I'd stay for him. I would. No matter how much it hurt.

**Holy F! that was some dramatical stuff. How many thought "he" was Naruto? Be honest. =] anyways, I gots me a new chapter story to work on. **

**Also, this isn't my. I don't own anything. Especially the awesome song used: Circle The Drain by Katy Perry. Hehe. But it's very awesome. **

**Anyways, review, comment, fav, alert, all that jazz. Oh, and sinc it's so close to Christmas- scary that this is what I write- have a safe and happy holiday. =] =[D I made a mustache man. =[D**


End file.
